Luke Castellan Must Die
by Iron Leopard
Summary: With a dad that moves after every one night stand, Annabeth is always a new kid. But when she gets at Goode High School, she doesn't expect to helping three girls ruin one guy: Luke Castellan. On an adventure that includes: boob cams, fiery red thongs, and bloodthirst for Luke's "death", Annabeth's year should be anything but ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**Luke Castellan Must Die**

**Hi guys it's been a while since I've written a Percy Jackson Fan fiction and before I would like to address a few things before you start reading. I do not own the plot to John Tucker Must Die. As much as I wish I did, I do not. But also I (double alas) do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**About the plot: I've made it so that Luke and Percy are brothers. Don't get to mad okay, seeing as it will make the plot so much better okay? Just trust me on this.**

**Without further ado, I present to you Luke Castellan Must Die.**

Annabeth POV

I've never stayed in one place for long. It's my dad's fault, I guess. New town, new girl; and then we move on to the next one when she doesn't call him back after their one night stand. I've just called kept calling them Susan because I'll only meet them as their running out of the house, holding their shoes.

It was the first day of school again and this time we were in New York. Goode High School was the name of the school I would be attending. The Goode High Half-bloods ra-ra-rah! My dad dropped me off at the front entrance to the school where everyone was getting out and leaving. They had the jocks along with the cheerleaders, the beauty queens, the emos, the tree huggers, and the geeks. I sighed. New school, new me. There was one thing that caught my eye. A tall blonde boy. He had surfer hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful. I watched as he went up to one of the cheerleaders. She had flaming red hair and brace on her leg. He whispered something in her ear and kissed along her neck. That was probably his girlfriend. She bit her lip and looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

He walked away saying something about dinner later. I kept watching with rapt attention. He walked towards the emo group next. Sitting there waiting for him was an emo chick with a Death to Barbie t-shirt. Her hair was choppy and she had raccoon eyes from all the eyeliner she wore. Her hair was choppy and short but she beamed at Luke as he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek but she turned and the kiss landed on her lips. Wait…What? Two girls? I still had no idea who this guy was and what the hell he was doing but I couldn't help but stare as he whispered something into her ear and walked off. I followed him with my eyes and saw that he wait, surprise, another girl. She had on a pretty blouse and had flowing black hair that didn't look a strand out of place. Everything about her was orderly and proper. She smiled sweetly at him and he too smiled back at her. She was selling cupcakes and he had asked for a taste apparently. Because she scooped a piece of the icing off with her finger and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled in a knowing was and she blushed moving on. Who did this guy think he was?

**Okay so here is the first chapter and I hope you all like it. I should be able to update next week on Thursday or Friday because I have camp (as a counselor!). Buh-bye ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Unity

**SURPRISE! I did chapter wayyyy earlier than expect to so I figured what the hay right? Okay so here is chapter two. Remember I don't own the Percy Jackson characters (Rick Riordan owns those) but I also don't own the plot nor the title of John Tucker Must Die (20****th**** Century Fox owns that). **

**Without further ado…Luke Castellan Must Die pt. 2**

**Enjoy!**

Accidental Unity

After being here for a week, I learned the player guy's name. Luke Castellan. His name was whispered in hallways, classrooms, and at lunch tables. No group was safe from Luke Castellan and his ways with women. I went from class to class with no real friends. Some would say that's sad but I like it that way. I made my way to gym class and did my eyes deceive me but all three of Luke's girls were there. I gulped knowing that after a week of school, they would probably find out.

"Ladies, line up for volleyball. I will be picking teams," Coach said after warm-ups. We all reluctantly got up and clustered ourselves in little groups here and there. After names were called, I found myself standing next to one of Luke's girls. Her pitch black hair was tied in a high ponytail and she had dawned knee guards and elbow pads. She was the only one that could pull off the gray and red uniforms that we had to wear.

"Hi," she said. I gave her a little wave and she smiled. She smiled an honest smile.

"I'm Silena Beauregard, what's your name," she asked as Coach picked captains.

"Annabeth," I said, quietly.

"That's a pretty name. Are your eyes really that color," she asked and I nodded and smiled. I had gotten the question so many times. Yes, they were the same color as my mothers.

I was about to answer when coach blew the whistle for us to start. Silena was talking to one of her friends and then shit went down.

"I'm going on a date with Luke Castellan next weekend," she said. The fiery red head who was serving spiked it into the back of her head and Silena's head shot up.

"Um…Ow! What the hell Kelli," she shrieked but Kelli stormed up to her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Luke Castellan is my man," she shouted. Then a ball hit her in the jaw. The thrower was the emo girl that Luke had her arm around before.

She stormed over bellowing, "You must be delusional if you think he would ever go out with you. You're nothing but a dumb cheerleader and you're little miss perfect. He told me he loves me."

She gave them a gloating look and then Silena took the ball and threw it her. The girl got mad and she started wind milling balls at them and Kelli kept screaming at them saying how she was better them because she was a cheerleader. Enough! I stormed over and tried to break them up but Kelli yanked my hair and the emo girl stepped on my toes. Silena didn't do anything to me, thank god, but soon we ended up on the ground.

The whistle blew," Ladies! All of you will be in detention. Now get out of my sight," she sputtered at us. I grabbed my stuff and looked at the girls. No one was looking at each other so I guess I had to shun them too. I went to chemistry class, my last class of the day, and saw this guy sitting at my table. He wasn't my usual partner. He had long black hair that wild. It fell into his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Percy Castellan," he said, holding out a hand. **(AN : Yeah I know it's weird but just try to stick with it okay?)**

"Wait… You're the other Castellan? Oh sorry! I didn't mean it like that," I shook it and sat in my spot next to him.

"Yeah, it's fine. I get that a lot," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He looked uncomfortable.

"What happened to Carrie," I asked. Percy pointed and waved at Carrie and an Asian boy with no eyebrows. He looked up to see us and frowned. Well someone isn't every pleasant is he?

"Yeah, he switched because I burned off his eyebrows when doing our last experiment. Still hasn't forgiven me, poor guy," said Percy and he cracked a smile. It was nice. We talked the rest of the chem. class and found out we like the same band, Coldplay. He walked me out of the classroom and we talked about him making me a mix tape.

Next, I had to go to detention. I went into the library where we were supposed to be and sat at a table. I wondered if the other girls skipped. Silena came in first and smiled at me. She dropped her messenger bag onto the floor and sat next to me. We made small talk until the other two got here. The teacher walked in said no talking and walked out.

"Okay, I said it once and I'll say it again, you're delusional if ya'll think that Luke Castellan is going out with you. The head cheerleader and the point guard always go together. It was like that with Kendrick Bradshaw and Paula Ingles and that's how it's gonna stay," said Kelli and the emo girl smirked.

"Paula Ingles and Kendrick Bradshaw broke up forever for a week after graduation last year. And second of all, Luke needs a mature women, who understands there's more to life than college," she said directing that at Silena, "and…cheerleading."

"At least I'm looking at my future, Thalia. Unlike you. Too emo to function I guess," said Silena, with a haughty look. Thalia growled and lunged across the table at Silena.

"You guys. If you were smart then you would realize that he's just trying to play all of you," I shouted and they all turned towards me.

"What did you just say," said Kelli.

"I'm just saying. Why get so mad? He's just one guy," I said and they continued to stare. My face got red.

"What would you do," asked Thalia, obviously not caring. The rest looked down thinking that I would say get over him or forget about him. I thought about all the girls that had hurt Dad.

"I'd get even," I said and Thalia's head shot up first.

"Detention is over and I want to go home. You may go," said the teacher, who had come back.

LATER.

"Annabeth, you have guests," called Dad from downstairs. Guests? I walked down the stairs in my sweatpants and tank top. Downstairs were Thalia, Kelli, and Silena. They had changed from today and were still looking at each other with disdain but were still making small talk.

"Um…hi," I asked and they all flooded me with different things. I heard blurbs of it. "You", "Help", and "Luke Castellan" were all I heard in the sentence but I had feeling that I knew what was coming.

"We were talking about what you said and we think that you're right," said Thalia. She changed out of her Death to Barbie T-shirt and was sporting a Green Day American Idiot t-shirt. Her eyeliner looked the same and she brushed her hair.

"Yeah… why don't you guys come up to my room so we can...erm, talk," I said, cautiously and they nodded following me up the stairs. My room was plain. It was a gray with a chestnut colored head board and foot board and vanity. A picture of my dad and me playing some ball were on my bed side table.

"Annabeth, I don't know if you're aware of this but you're dad is kinda hot," said Kelli and I looked up alarmed. She raised her hands in surrender stating that she isn't like that.

"Anyway," said Silena, "we all know why we're here. And he goes by the name of Luke Castellan."

"We need to figure out a way to get back at Luke without getting caught. What do you suggest," said Thalia. Three pairs of eyes looked at me expectantly and I thought of all those girls that left Dad hanging like that.

"Break his heart. We need someone to get on the inside and make Luke chase her," I said, using my hands for emphasis.

"Then we'll crush him from the inside, that's genius Annabeth," said Silena, rubbing her manicured hands together.

"Exactly. The only thing we need to find is a girl, who Luke hasn't played yet," I said and three pairs of Cheshire cat smiles looked at me.

"Annabeth, you should be that girl," said Kelli, "We can make you completely irresistible to Luke. Do you have experience with guys."

Yeah right. I haven't stayed in a spot long enough to have experience. Unless you counted all of the Susans who played Dad. I nodded and smirked. This could be fun.

**Okay so that was chapter two! I forgot to mention that some of the characters are kind of OOC because I need it to go along with the plot. And yeah, I know, the Luke and Percy thing is super weird but it is needed in the plot. I know you're all waiting for Annabeth to actually meet Luke and trust me when she does, she'll do it with sass. Luke and Annabeth will be meeting next chapter. So don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! **

**-IL**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounters

**Okay so I'm back. I know I didn't post when I was supposed to but campers ya know? I had received my first flame on this so I'm pretty pumped for that. The person who wrote it obviously didn't see the movie or read the title for that matter. Well besides that I'm appreciating all the views and love from my fateful reviewers. Ya'll made my day. Here is the next chapter.**

First Encounters

We had all agreed to meet in the janitor's closet the next day. School came around and we met there that morning.

"Annabeth, you need to become a cheerleader," they had all concluded on Monday, even Thalia.

"Why," I asked. Quite honestly, I didn't want to be a cheerleader. The uniforms looked uncomfortable, the cheers were bad, and each girl was obnoxious.

"It's been a known fact that Luke likes cheerleaders and will go after cheerleaders first. Therefore, you need to become a cheerleader,' said Silena, pulling out a pie graph labeled Type of Girls that Luke goes after. Cheerleaders by a clear margin were the biggest section, nerds were second.

"I can help you with that. Captain of the squad, remember," said Kelli, and I looked to her. Her curly red hair was down and her green eyes were glittering, "Just come to practice after school, and we'll find a spot for you."

"Fine okay," I said hoping I would get this over with. The day was a blur until chemistry where I talked to Percy. He's so great. Before class was over, he gave me the mix tape and put it into my bag.

"Hey, this small band is having a concert at Party Ponies Club, maybe we could go together," said Percy sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with hand. I smiled and said maybe. I walked about halfway to the gym where I was caught by Kelli.

"Okay, so today, you get the uniform. Go put on the yoga pants and the tank top," she said, pushing the big black and red bag into my hands. I went into the bathroom to change. The top was too tight so that it hugged my curves, which thankfully I had. The yoga pants were stretchy and comfortable. I came out slinging the duffle bag onto my shoulder.

"You look hot," said two voices and I turn around to see Thalia and Silena looking at me.

"The top is too tight," I muttered and Silena came over and adjusted the straps.

"You look fabulous. That shirt does wonders for your figure. Not that you're fat. You're actually really skinny but they make your boobs look amazing," said Kelli, who was rambling and I gave her a smile. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the gym.

"Everyone this is Annabeth and she's taking Fiona's place," said Kelli, who smiled at everyone.

"But it's just a sprain. The doctor said it'll heal within two weeks," said a girl, who I assumed was Fiona. We had practice and I was pretty good at it.

"We need to practice your cheerleader walk," said Kelli. She walked in front of me, swaying her hips and strutting and then walking back to me, "Wait! Luke is coming. Just do what I just did."

I swayed my hips as best as I could and I walked to the cheer bulletin board. I stopped and I looked down the list but I could hear them talking.

"Who is she," asked Luke and I inwardly smiled.

"That's Annabeth. Don't even try, Luke. She's only into college guys," said Kelli and with that she walked into the bathroom. I followed her into the bathroom. Thalia and Silena came out of the bathroom stalls.

"Gods! You scared the crap out of me," I said backing up against the sink.

"Girls, she's in. Luke is interested. He said she hot," said Kelli and high fives went around.

"Did he really say I was hot," I asked and everyone stared at me. My face got hot and I asked what the problem was.

"Oh my god, you like him," said Kelli, looking appalled.

"No I don't I haven't even met the guy yet," I defended myself.

"Annabeth, we need to know if you're completely in this. You can't fall under his spell. You said you had experience with this," said Thalia, starring wide eyed at me.

"Kind of," I said and they all looked apprehensive.

"Kind of," they all asked and I looked down at my blue and gray toms.

"Well my Dad is gets played so… I know how it works," I said and then they all got looks of disbelief.

"What," I asked. They all started talking at once saying we were going in way unprepared.

"I'll be fine you guys, I know how to deal with players," I said and gave them a dark Cheshire cat smile. And then they calmed down knowing that I hadn't lost touch with the dark side.

"Okay, just whenever he talks to you, waiting five seconds before speaking to him, okay," asked Silena. I nodded and we all went our separate ways. I walked down the hallway with the duffel and my backpack.

"Here let me carry that for you," said a voice and I found myself standing next to Luke Castellan himself. I just gave him the bag and kept walking.

"So you're new this year. I don't know if you know this but as captain of the basketball team, I'm obligated to buy you dinner," he said, giving me a sideways glance. ONE. TWO. THREE.

"Fine, don't talk to me," he said, "but you'll be getting this," he said gesturing to the bag, "when you do."

He started walking away. I had to do something. I had a big history paper about the civil war coming up.

"Luke! Wait," I shouted down the hallway and he, along with everyone else in the hallway turned. I could feel my face heating up as I walked down the hallway.

"So she speaks," said Luke, smiling down at me. I will not melt into a puddle. I will not melt into a puddle, I thought.

"So about that dinner," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Percy did the same thing.

"Sorry I can't," I said.

"Studying? Other plans," he asked, I had to give him a bad response. Something that would keep him latched on.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," I said grabbing my backpack from his arm and sliding it onto my back. He stood in the hallway looking at me with a confused and dazed look and with that, I walked away.

**Oooh burn! That was harsh on her part. Sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to. Campers drive me crazy and I can't be on my laptop all the time. But I did work on this, well, the little that I did do. I hope it appeases you because I did try to make it as close to the movie without OOC-ing the characters too much. Okay so review and tell me what you thought. BTW: flames will used to roast marshmellows!**


End file.
